Count On Me
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: When Ally gets kinapped Austin starts to search. Then he gets kinapped. Now they need a plan before its too late. Can Ally count on Austin to save her, or will he die trying? Better then it sounds!
1. Movie Night

_**Hey! So while I'm working on Birthdays & Beginnings, I thought I'd start another story so here we go! review :)**_

Ally's P.O.V: "Austin" I groaned. "Did we _Have _ to see Zaliens 9?" I complained. Austin however, was grinning ear to ear. "Did you see the way the chainsaw cut through that Zalien?" He didn't seem

to notice my complaint. "I mean _That _ was awesome!" He slung his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah" I replied with deep sarcasm. "It was even better in the other 8 movies, and in the epilouge."

"I know right!" Apparently he didn't get my sarcasm. "Look" he stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Next week you can pick another boring-I mean very enlightening chick flick that I'll pretend to be

interested in" I lightly punched him in the arm. "You were watching the last one" I pointed out,sipping my soda. "Ok, whatever you say" He shrugged and continued walking. Once we reached the house I

said goodnight to Austin. "Wait, I wanna talk to your dad" he reached for the door. I opened it and welcomed him in. "Hey Mr. D" Austin shouted to my dad. "Hey Austin, Ally-gator" came my dad's reply

from the couch. I groaned "Dad" I whined, making my way to the couch. "Stop calling me that" My dad ignored my request. Uhh. Men. "So what did you guys see?" "Zaliens 9" Austin said cautiosly.

He knew not to get my dad upset. My dad wasn't too thrilled about us dating. He wasn't thrilled about my dating period. But lucky for me, my dad loves Austin. "Oh" My dad's voice was hollow. I

swallowed hard. Uh Ohh. "Wasn't it AWESOME?" My dad beamed. I raised my head. "I know right!" cried Austin, slapping my dad a high five. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Night Aus, night dad" I said,

sauntering off to my room. They were so absorbed in Zalien talk, they didn't notice me. "And then when the ooze squirted all over!" yelled my dad. I heard them booming laughter all the way from my

bedroom. I smiled. I was lucky that my boyfriend and my father got along so well. I changed into night clothes and slipped under my blanket. I fell into a dremless sleep.

Austin's P.O.V: After I finished talking to Mr. D we walked to Ally's room. "Aww" I cooed, peaking into the door to see Ally fast asleep. Mr. D was right behind me. "I'm so lucky she found a boyfriend as

good as you" He whispered behind me. "I'm lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend." I replied honestly. It was true. "Come here son" Mr. D pulled me out into the hall. " I want you to take care of my

little girl" He wagged a stern finger at me. "I would risk my life or die trying, sir" That too was true. I'd do anything for Ally. "Thats the only thing keeping my hands from your neck" he muttered. I gulped.

"Thanks sir" I rested my hand on his shoulder. He stared daggers at me, like my hand was toxic. "Too close" He warned. My hand shot off his shoulder like there was a fire on it. I cleared my throught.

" Right". I couldn't do anything to put my relationship with Alls in jeporady. Being without Ally would be like sitting under 5000 umbrellas, with no pancakes, and wareing boxers with no trucks on

them. I shuddered just thinking about it. I squeaked goodbye and ran out of the house as fast as I could. Can you say akward? Well I wish I'd listened to Mr. D because little did I know I'd soon be saving

Ally from something _way_ worse then umbrellas. And thats saying something.

**Ta daaa! I know it's short but I thought that would be a good place to end. review :)**


	2. Ally Goes Missing

**Hey thur! So I finished Birthdays & Beginnings ( which you might wanna check out if you havent) and so now I'm on to this story. Review pwease:) Oh and also: Ally is missing but its Austin who gets**

**kidnapped. Just so you wont get confused. I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V:** That night I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't have a nightmare but I was just nervous. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. As my slippers slipped down the hall on the way back to my room I

heard something. It sounded like loud footsteps from outside. I sighed. Some of the teens in this neighborhood... I made my way to the back door. I was about to tell them for the last time to stop

fooling around our house late at night. I stuck my head out into the cool night. "Look guys it laa-" I felt cold hands wrapp around my neck. They were _freezing._ "Austin, if this is your type of a joke it's

sick" I sneered into the dark. "This ain't Austin" came a raspy voice that I knew Austin could never produce. I was pulled out into the night and onto the hard concrete. "L-L-Look" I squeaked. I could

tell my voice was shaking. "I-I dont know wh-who you are, but you b-better l-leave m-me alone." Ok my voice was _really_ shaking and so was I. I heard mean, cruel laughter ringing in my ear.

'You and what army?" The voice challenged. I gulped. The last thing I heard was me screaming, glass breaking, and then everything went black.

**Austin's P.O.V: ** The next morning I walked with a bounce in my step to Ally's. I was in a really good mood. I had a belly full of pancakes and I get to see my girl. I can't help but think what would've

happened if Dallas hadn't already found a girlfriend. If he didn't then he'd most likely have Ally. And then I'd be lonely. "Hey Mr. D I let myself in" I called as I walked in the door. I walked in Ally's house

to see Mr. Dawson sobbing with his head down on the table, clutching an empty/ mostly broken glass mug. "Mr. D, what's wrong?" I walked up to where he was sitting. He continued sobbing and thrust

a picture of a smileing Ally in my hands. "Yeah, Ally. What about here?" I asked. I listened closely to hear Mr. D whisper the word "Gone". Electricity surged through me. "What?" I shouted. I ran down

the hall pounding on doors and bargeing in rooms. "Ally!" I yelled. No use. He was right. She was gone and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. "Mr. D, what happened?" I charged back to the kitchen. Mr. D

composed himself to tell me the whole story. He told me Ally was gone and all the police found was the broken mug. They know she didn't run away because neighbors reported screams and seeing

hooded figures. Once he finished, I was horror struck. "Well they gotta do something!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. Mr. D ignored me, still clutching the cup. "I don't know how she got past me.

I'm such a light sleeper" He rasped. "Mr. D, I really don't think you want me isulting you right now" I sat at the table beside him. I don't know what the police are doing, but I'm gonna find my little

Ally- cat. Even if it kills me.

**Woo! Need I say more then " Tense!" Review for meh!**


	3. Austin finds Ally!, Uh sort of

_**Hey again! so after like 2 more chapters im gonna do the epilouge for my other story so be on the lookout! I dont own Austin & Ally. Need I say more then review?**_

**Austin's P.O.V:** Determination surged through me. The next day I had the whole mall covered in missing posters. I handed them out,put them on car windows,and even taped one to some kids back. I

also set up a call center. On top of this I was now in charge of Sonic Boom alongside Dez and Trish. Everyone was upset. Trish didn't even say her "Guess who got a job at Sonic Boom?" Which I know shes

been dieing to say since she and Ally became friends. Trish and Dez sat in the corner, whispering. I sighed. The whole town thinks I'm crazy because I hung up all those signs and scream "DID YOU FIND

ALLY!" everytime someone calls the tip line. They then say they have the wrong number. But I don't care what they think. When Ally's in my arms is when I'll be happy. "Austin" Trish said slowly as

her and Dez approached the counter. "If your here to call me crazy then I don't care" I muttered darkly. My ususal happy,peppy personality was somehwere in the trash, along with my heart. "Its not

that" Dez said sadly. "Then what?" I challenged, wiping the counter extra hard out of anger. "This" Trish said and thrust a piece of paper in my hands. It was made out of old news paper clippings like in

the movies it read:

_Boom is where she lies_

"How does that make sense!" I cried. "Well-" Trish said in a tiny voice. "It could mean she somewhere that produces "Booms". But not here of course". I sighed. 'I'm sorry guys. I'm just really worried

and I want to find her." "We know Austin" Trish said, putting a comfoting hand on my shoulder._ Since when is she nice? _I thought._ It must be Ally's disappearance_. "I'll be right back" I said quickly, darting

up the stairs. I had to think about this note. I knew they'd watch the store. I sat at the piano and thought. But it was useless. I'm no good without food. I told Trish and Dez I was going to get a burger.

Soon I was marching back to the mall (The mall never has good burgers so I went outside of it), burger in hand. All of the happy faces in the streets made me upset. I was almost at the huge "_Mall Of _

_Miami"_ sign when I froze. I saw a tattered old ally. Of course that made me think of Ally. I shrugged and ventured down it out of curiosity. I gasped and dropped my burger down the dirty, rat infested ally.

There on the left side of the wall read the large,faded, and pealing letters _"Boom! Firework Factory"_ I was so happy I ran into the wall and hugged it. Now I had to find an entrance. But I didn't have

time because before you could say " Are the pancakes ready?", I felt something smack the side of my head. I landed so hard the only word I could say before slipping out of consiousness was "Ally".

And then everything went black.

_**What did you think? It broke my heart to write this to think of how desperate Austin might be. So what lies inside of the factory? Who's the bad guy and why'd he kidnapped them?**_

_**find out in the next chapter... oh and please review :)**_


	4. Austin and Ally's Plan Goes Wrong

_**Hi again! So now it's getting even more tense:) so I'm not gonna leave you waiting. so without further or due... I dont own Austin & Ally**_

**Ally's P.O.V: **So the creepy kidnapper dude just went outside with I guess you would call his "henchmen". Apparently they heard a noise. I have no clue where I am. Everytime I asked they'd smack me

with ethier a metal bat or their fist and tell me to mind my own buisness. A few minitues later I saw them dragg in a boy;. A boy that-no. It can't be. Austin? I was too afraid to ask if it was him or not so I

kept my mouth shut.

**Austin's P.O.V: **Once they got me into the factory I got sight of a familiar brunette. "Ally!" I shouted. The guys behind me shoved me forward and onto the ground. "Alls!" I ran up to the chair she was

strapped to. Tears flushed her eyes. "Austin" She moaned in pain. I got a closer look to see bruises. And more bruises. And more. She was covered in them. I turned to the guys that brought me in.

"Let her go!" I shouted angrily. They had no right to hurt my Ally. Their laughter made me even madder. "Patheitic" One of them sneered, a large one with a shaven head,muscles,several tattoos,and a

hooked nose. "Yeah, don't get yourself hurt boy" Added the other one who was smaller then the other,flabby,and fat. "Come on Red" groweled the larger one. "Right Fonso" piped the smaller one.

I made a mental note of their names. The two goons went through a door across from where Ally and I were. I stood up and went for the main door. "Austin, it's no use" Ally rasped. "It's locked."

I ignored her and went for the door. She was right. I banged and pounded. No one would be down the ally to save us. I sighed in frustration and slid my back down the wall. "Austin, we need a plan"

Ally said from across the room, almost reading my thoughts. I snorted. "Like what?, Alls no one knows were here" "I got this." she assured. "I need you to untie me first." So I went to work on the ropes,

hoping Fonso, Red, or their leader didn't come. Ally and I went over our plan one last time. She was to pretend she was still tied up and she needed help with something . I'd steal their keys from behind

and we'd be home free. About 10 minutes later they reappeard. "So so so" smirked Fonso. "Yeah, so so so" echoed Red. "Dan should be here soon" Fonso told Red. "Sir" Ally broke through their

conversation. "What girl?" Fonso replied iritabily. "My foot is itchy. Could you take off my shoe so I could scratch it?" Red and Fonso rolled their eyes. "Yeah sure. Red will" Fonso stated with mild

interest. Red huffed angrily and made his way to Ally. I glanced over at Fonso who was busy doing something on his phone. I snuck behind a large staircase. There was enough room for me to squeeze

in between where the staircase and wall met. I'm guessing it just wore away due to it's age. I glanced over at the loop of Reds pants where the keys were when him and Fonso were calling me pathetic

earlier. I froze and groaned in anger. The keys weren't there anymore.

_**Dang! So close to escapeing! Let me know what ya think. Don't worry. They have a plan B that is really... explosive . Not to give away hints ;) make sure you review**_


	5. Austin and Ally's Explosive Escape Plan

_**Ok Plan B :) **_ _**Make sure you review. Oh and I'm starting the epilouge for my other story so be on the lookout! I do not own Austin & Ally.**_

_**Ally's P.O.V:**_ I turned my head to see Austin sweating bullets. I could tell he couldn't find the keys. I sighed. "Thanks it's better now" The man called Red grunted and stalked off. I heard him

and the other guy leaving to go outside and meet this guy named Dan. Austin quickly ran over. "What do we do?" He hissed. "Ok" I replied calmly. "We need a distraction, then we can over take them. I

mean it'll be two on two" Austin snorted. "Look Alls your awesome but I'm not sure you can fight" "Whatever" I replied iritabily. "Just think up a distraction. I'll lure one of them over here and take them

out. You do the distraction"I instructed. I saw an evil grin spread across his face that I recognized from Trish. "Oh no" I whispered my eyes widening. "Austin nothing too over the top" I warned.

"I've always wanted to do this" He said ignoreing me. I sighed as the two men walked in. "He's late!" Bellowed the larger one angrily. "Chill Fonso" assured the smaller one. "He'll be here". "Besides" He

added. "These two are easy to handle" The larger one nodded grudgeingly and went to a seat in the corner, twiddeling with his phone. "Sorry to bother you uh- Red, but my foots still itchy" I called

across the room. Sure enough, the smaller one sighed in frustration and made his way over.

_**Austin's P.O.V:**_ As Red made his way to Ally I peered over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching. Fonso was on his phone and Red was busy with Ally. Perfect. I slipped up the creaky metal stairs

and got ahold of the rope at the top. _Dez is gonna be so jealous_ I thought excitedly. I heard the distant "_scratch"_ coming from Ally's foot or a _"beep"_ coming from Fonso's phone. My hands slid on to the

rough rope. I sucked it a breath of air. "Yee Hawww!" I shouted loudly as I swung onto the rope. "Hey!" Shouted Fonso. But he was too late. My feet met with my intended target. A row of boxs of higly

explosive fireworks stacked against the wall. I slipped a box of matches and quickly slid one across the lip of the box. It soon ignited and I let it slip to the fireworks as I swung to safety. I ducked just in

time to see Ally give Red a roundhouse kick in the face. The whole room shook. I grinned. Looks like were getting out. Red was on the floor whimpering about a broken nose. Fonso started to advance on

me. I grabbed his right arm just as he met me and flung him backwards on to the hard concrete. Ally ran up to me. "Come on!" She yelled happily. The flames from the fireworks licked the ground behind

us and was starting to spread. We ran hand in hand to the door. "_YOU"RE!" _Came a deep voice. "Not going anywhere" Ally and I turned. Red and Fonso were still on the ground. Then who was it? I

gulped. I had a bad feeling. I turned back to the door to see a lanky man dressed in an expensive looking deep blue suit stareing back at us with steel gray eyes. His thinning blonde hair (along with the

flames) illuminated the cold smile on his face. Looks like we've met Dan.

_**Don Don Don! You're probably wondering why they want Austin & Ally. That shall come in the next chapter. What did you think of the whole firework thing? cool huh? Review please:)**_


	6. Win Some Lose Some

_**Hey again! The chapter is awaiting... Oh and I don't own Austin & Ally**_

**Ally's P.O.V: ** The man in the blue suit (who I guessed to be Dan) gave us a cold smile. Austin stood his ground. "We" He challenged. "Are leaveing" He grasped my bruised hand firmly and made his way

to the door, me trailing behind him. The man let out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I choked down tears. I haven't been this upset since Austin liked that waiter at that singing restarant.

The man pulled a weather beatn whistel from inside of his suit top and raised it to his lips. If we don't get out of here soon were going to burn to death. The only sounds were the crackling of the growing

fire and the pierceing shriek from the whistel. My heart thumped. What kind of moster could he be summoning with the whistel? I clutched Austin tightly. From the dark shadows I could see several

equally dark figures emerge from the darkness. One of them was a sneering Domonica Dixon and her red head assitant. Next was Walter, the theatre guy. And lastly, Tilly Thompson her blonde hair

bobbing behind her. I was suprised at what happened next. After a few extra "backup" I guessed you'd call it, Tilly ran up to Dan and launched herself into his arms. "Daddy!" She cried gleefully. She then

turned her smug expression to see our reactions. Austin and I stood there wide eyed in suprise. I babbeled while Austin kept his cool. "You-he-her?" was all I could muster. Dan let out a small tsk tsk.

"Shame" He said,grinning widely. "I feel bad for you two". "No" Austin broke through. "I feel bad for you." Austin caught Dan, me, and everybody listening by suprise. "And why is that?" He asked, raising

his eyebrows. "You did say _she_ was your daughter right?" Austin asked, gestureing towards Tilly. " I mean let alone if you have more wacka-doodle children like her, but she's a disappointment in itself."

Austin finished, keeping his serious face on. I had to bite my lip to supress giggles. "We'll see who's laughing in the end" was all Dan said. He then blew his whistel again and that's when they started to

attack. Domonica looked less threatening in her heels, ridiculosly trying to run. So I took her out first.

**Austin's P.O.V: **I glanced over at Ally to see her give Domonica a hard punch across the face, knocking her to the ground. I was working on Walter giving him a few punches in the face. When he finally

fell, I made my way to the "backup." But after seeing me and Ally take out 2 people so quickly, they all ran for it. Now all that was left was Tilly and Dan. _I can't hit a girl!_ I thought. I made my way to Dan

while Ally worked on Tilly. My fist went flying towards Dan's face but he caught it and whirled me around, locked in his arms. I saw something shining out of the corner of my eye. The blade of a knife.

"Noo!" Ally screamed. She dropped Tilly, who based on the moans of pain coming from her direction, I didn't think could move anyway after Ally's punches. Ally made a straight path for Dan.

Dan dropped my as him and Ally got into arm and arm combat. I made my way to help Ally but she already had Dan. She swung a leg under and knocked Dan literatlly off his feet. The knife soared into the

air, flipping uncontroably. "Ally leave the knife!" I screamed. If she caught it on the wrong end it would go through her hand, But to my amazement she leaped into the air and caught it by the hilt.

She twisted it in her fingers so that the blade was facing outward. I stood there dumbfounded as she put her booted foot on Dan's chest and uttered the words "Touch my boyfriend and I'll slit you

throught." "Wha-wha-wha" was all I said. "Austin" She demanded. "Are we fighting or flirting?" "RRight" I sauntered up to Dan. For the one second I was happy, I wish I still had. As soon as I got there,

Dan (While Ally was watching me) grabbed Ally and swung her to the ground. He then darted on the ground for the stray knife. "Alls!" I shouted, attempting to wrench him off her. He jabbed me in the

stomache with the dull end on the knife (Though I'm sure he ment the sharp end.) I gulped as he lifted Ally to her feet and held the knife close to her heart.


	7. Austin Fights Back

_**What did the vegetable say to the fruit when they were reading a story? lettuce continue! lol I know it's corny but that's the point of corny jokes. They're not suppose to be real funny. I might**_

_**do some honoable mentions next chapter wink wink ;) so make sure you review Thanks! As you know I do not own Austin & Ally. I know it's short but it's kind of just a filler.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: ** Dan held the shimmering dagger to Ally's heart. The tip just touching her shirt. If he takes the slightest movement forward, that knifes in Ally. "Stop!" I yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Your crazy! Your gonna kill someone because your bratty daughter didn't get the spotlight in kindergarden!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. I said the wrong thing. An evil grin spread across

Dan's face. "Does this answer your question?" He sneered. He slowly raised the knife to Ally's neck and made a small drops of blood trickeled steadily down Ally's throught. Dan laughed cruely.

"Come" He challenged. "So little Aussy can soon be with his mommy" "NOOOO!" I screamed. I lost it. I ran at him with animalistic rage. As I rushed at him he dropped Ally in suprise. I tackeled him to

the stony floor and started punching blindly. I didn't even know where I was hitting. All I knew was that Ally was not going to hurt anymore. I scrameled up on Dan and pinned him with all my strength. I

started throwing more punches. Guilt swept over me. All the while I thought _He hurt Ally,insulted my dead mom. He deserves it._ But in the back of my mind I was thinking _Do you wanna be like him? _

_Tourtering people and acting like some kind of a bully? _That last thought jabbed me out of it. I flung myself off of Dan. "Sit up you worthless turd" I snareled. I glanced over at Ally to see her unconsious in

the corner. I wrenched Dan up and threw his arms behind him. We made our way to the ball in the corner known as Ally. Once we reached her, my heart stopped. I dropped Dan and darted in for a closer

view. The hilt of the small knife was sticking deep into Ally's chest,with a steadily growing,deep red blood stain to accompany it. "Y-Y-You!" I gasped, raiseing a finger to Dan. "No!-No!-I swear!" stuttered

Dan, his eyes wide with fear. "I swear I never wanted to kill anyone! I was just trying to scare you!" He sobbed, flopping at the foot of my jeans. I kicked him off harshly. I turned to see Fonso, standing in

front of a still unconsious Red. Fonso smiled meanly and rubbed his hands together. I advanced on him before he couldget me. Dan sat, cowering in the corner with Ally. I don't have time. If I can get

Ally to a hospital fast enough, they could save her. Fonso was scowling and still with that evil grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and my foot soon met his face. I'm suprised I'm that flexible. But I quickly

dismissed that thought and grabbed Fonso's keys. With Dan cowering behind me and Ally in my arms, I was relieved to see the heavenly sight of police lights. Finally.

_**Intense chapter! Will Ally survive? Find out in the next chapter. And while your waiting, review for me. I know there are some errors but I'm kinda multitasking so work with me.**_


	8. Ally Gets Surgery

_**Hey there! I would like to give an honorable mention to...LoveShipper,Queenc1,**__**Eleanorlovespatik ,MsAnimefreak92,and lastly cezar139241. Everyone makes a difference but you guys stand**_

_**out. Luv ya!**_

**Austin's P.O.V:** Once we were at that hospital, Trish and Dez arrived. They both flung themselves. "I knew the police would find you guys!" Cried Dez. Trish grinned. "I called them" She said proudly.

Soon after, a thunderstruck Mr. D ran in. "Where is she?" He asked, "Where is my daughter?" Mr. D was led back by a nurse to Ally's room. I gotta say,I felt jealous. I begged the nurse to let me back but

she kept saying no. But I mean, he is her father so. A few minutes later a beaming Mr. D emerged from the peeling double doors. I'm guessing Ally told him what happened because he walked over to me

and enveloped me in a bone crunching hug. "Muh boy" He chanted. "You saved my little angel and I can't thank you enough." I was stunned by his words. "Thanks Mr.D. That means a lot." I replied

earnestly. Mr. D wagged his finger. "Ah ah ah, call me Lester" "Really?" I gasped. "No" said Mr. D, turning stern again. I managed a weak smile. Same old Mr.D. Mr. D flopped in a chair beside Trish and

sunk his face in his hands. A few minutes later was when the news came. A grim looking nurse came from the same acient double doors. "Miss Dawson had one of her lungs punctured from the impact

of the knife. They are going to be doing a small procedure to mend the lungs. We just have to wait for the approval from the tech and we are getting started right away." Her words echoed in my ears.

For the second time that night, I lost it. "NOOO!" I hollered. I sank to my knees. "PLEASE!" I begged. "Pop out one of my lungs or anything you need!" People were starting to stare, but I could care less.

"Austin please" Begged Trish. "Were in public" I continued to holler. "It's all my fault!" I wailed. "Mr. Moon PLEASE!" said the nurse, in a sharp tone. When Trish and Dez finally pulled me into a chair, the

nurse stalked off with a huff. Dez was talking to Mr. D while Trish continued to restrain me. "Austin, I know you love her. We all do. But would Ally want you to act like this? No. She'd want us all to be

brave and strong for her. I know it's hard. If you love her, do what she'd want. Keep her best interest at heart"And with these last words of wisdom, Trish sauntered off to some unknown destination.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. So I reluctantly gritted my teeth and sat in the hard chair. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like lightyears. Finally

the same nurse emerged from the doors. "Mr. Moon, she requested you" I needed no telling twice. I jumped up and practically flew down the hallway. Mr. D said room 8. I ran and ran. 8 was now my

favortie number. I darted into the room that had the scratched 8 on it's door. "Ally" I gasped and held out my arms. And sure enough a petite brunette occupied the bed. "Auss" Her arms invited me in.

And I gladly accepted them.

**Ally's P.O.V: ** Austin my knight in shining armor was here. The familiar smell of pancakes and gutiar strings engulfed me. I laughed. Austin broke away looking hurt. "What?" He asked. "I never thought

I'd be so glad to smell pancakes" He grinned and stepped back, I guess to get a good view of me. I got a view of him too. He still looked cute, but weatherbeaten. His knuckels had dry blood at various

intervals. He also had a huge gash that started at his hair line and ended just at his jaw bone. Dry blood caked that too. But worse. Many bruises and deep cuts were on his arms, face, and what I could see

of his legs. "Austin you look terrible" I said in wonder. "You've looked better yourself" He replied coldly. But I knew it was a joke when that adorable grin creeped. His mean side is SO unbeleivable.

I suddenly turned serious. Austin was hiding something and I knew it. "Austin, can I ask you something?" I started slowly. "Sure" He pulled up a chair and sat by my bed. His hand reached for mine and I

gladly took it. "What did Dan mean when he said 'So little Aussy can join his mommy'? I mean you never talk about your mom." Austin looked at the ground. "But you don't have to tell me. It's ok. I

was just curious." I added hastily. Austin let out a tired sigh. I could see bags under his eyes and he was extremely pale. "No you should know" I nodded. "My mom has cancer when I was five and she

couldn't contol it." I saw small tears start to form in his eyes. But they were good tears. Austin's been keeping this in for a long time. "Austin I'm so sorry. Dan's horrible to have said that" Austin nodded

and swiped his eyes. "Don't matter" He grunted. "Dan'll be in jail till he rots." I gave him a reassureing hug. And nd with that, he left. I didn't speak to Austin until he came to pick me up from the hospital a

week later. That morning I shoved my breakfast down my throught and quickly got dressed. I couldn't wait to get some fresh air. I hadn't seen the sun since Fonso and Red kidnapped me almost a month

ago. Austin seemed to have lightened up since he told me about his mom. He kept smileing and cracking jokes. As we were walking out of my hospital room he put his arm around my wasit. I told

him all about the night that Red and Fonso nabbed me. "Just promise me one thing" Austin said as we left behind what was my hospital room. "What?" I asked. "Never get water at night again" And

with those last words we strode out into the Miami day. Just Austin and Ally. And that's how I like it.

_**There's still another chapter! So keep on the lookout. I'm gonna start a new story soon. Thanks and make sure you review :)**_


	9. Count On Me

_**Hi again! Ok so this is the last chapter and an important one. It basically sums up the whole story. I dont own Bruno Mars's songs or Austiin and Ally. All rights go to their respectable owners. **_

**Ally's P.O.V: **So yes everything went back to normal. It was 2 weeks after the incident. The stage noise was deafening. The mall setup a stage in front of Billl's surf shop and Austin was getting ready to

preform a song we wrote. Despite all that's happened, I don't things will be normal again. I'm always looking behind my back now. I know Demonica, Red, Fonso, Tilly, Dan,and everyone went to jail.

In my head I know, but not my heart. Just looking at the bruises gives me a headache. I constantly dream of Dan coming to get me. To finish what he started. But I put on a smile for Dad annd muddle

through. At that moment my favorite blonde came up and put his hands on my shoulders. I smiled. Just his touch seems to make me feel better. He gave me a light squeeze and headed off to the stage.

I wormed my way into the thickening crowd. Austin got under the hot spotlight and picked up the microphone. "Ok" Austin's voice boomed through the large speakers and the crowd fell silent.

"So as you know from the news and stuff, my partner Ally and I have been through a pretty bad expreience" the audience bobbed their heads in grim silence. Austin continued. "Well, Ally and I wrote

a song dedicated to what happened and how you can count on people or friends to be there for you. I hope that everyone who has gone through a tough time can take this song to heart. Thanks" He

concluded his speech and put the microphone back on the stand. The room was suddenly alive with the energetic notes flowing from Austin's gutiar. The melody happy and upbeat and the audience

swaying, Austin began to sing.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you 

The crowds applause owned the air. There were loud woops and cheers from every direction. People were thumping Austin on the back as he left the stage so the next act could preform. When

Austin finally shooed the crowd he made his way over to me. "You ok?" He asked, wrapping me in a tight hug. "I am now" I whispered, embracing his hug. I knew from then on I had Austin there for

me. He was as reliable as the sun. I could always, truely,count on him to be there for me. And that's what's important.

_**Yay good ending! sorry if there are lyric errors I copied and pasted them. Thanks for reading and make sure you check out my newest story! I might even upload chapter 1 tonight ;) of course Auslly**_


End file.
